Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-19529)
| Aliases = Kraven the Hunter | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Venom (symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-19529 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = White as Venom Category:White Eyes | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = As Venom, Kraven has an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, tentacles, and prehensile tongue. | Citizenship = Russian, Soviet | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal, vigilante, hunter | Education = | Origin = Human possessed by a symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 3 | Death = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 6 | Quotation = L-look at you...you've done it...become what you needed to. You're...you're so...beautiful. | Speaker = Kraven | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Kraven seemingly lived a life similar to his Earth-616, save for the absence of a Sliding Timescale in this reality. In 1984, war was on the brink between the United States and the Soviet Union after the latter launched a nuclear missile towards America while the majority of the country's super-humans were off the planet participating in the Secret Wars. As the "Russian War" escalated, Spider-Man was one of the few superheroes who did not fight against the Soviet Union, instead remaining in New York, albeit with a new black suit. It was around these circumstances that Kraven, riddled with cancer, devised a plan to usurp Spider-Man's mantle and become America's new protector, choosing the United States over his home country. Kraven began this scheme by dressing in a variation of Spider-Man's newest outfit, outright murdering criminals, then finally hunting, shooting, and burying the actual hero so as to properly take his place. However, the alien symbiote Peter had been wearing as a new Spider-Man suit gave him the strength to crawl his way out of his grave. Blinded with rage, the symbiote had turned Peter into a hulking, monstrous version of himself when he angrily confronted Kraven. The timely intervention of Mary Jane prevented Peter from killing Kraven in his rage. In Peter's moment of clarity, Kraven marveled at him, calling his new form "beautiful." The next morning, Kraven was preparing to take his own life, content with Spider-Man having bested him (becoming the new Hunter) and unwilling to let the cancer kill him. However, the symbiote bonded with Kraven before he could pull the trigger. In 2019, when an old man Peter and a young Miles Morales, with Doc Ock's mind, went to a Stark satellite in space in order to activate a device left by Tony Stark, that would free the world from Doctor Doom's regime, Kraven followed them to the satellite and began attacking them, however, when Peter shot a sonic beam at him, it was revealed that Kraven had been long dead and that the symbiote was using his bones to form a humanoid body. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Venom Symbiote of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Kraven of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes =* Although the character's story is an obvious reference to Kraven's Last Hunt, Kraven's suicide being prevented by the symbiote can be seen as a reference to how Eddie Brock was about to take his own life before being possessed by the symbiote. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes)